


The House with No Doorbell

by Bamberyasss



Category: South Park
Genre: Devilcursefanfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamberyasss/pseuds/Bamberyasss
Summary: This peice is a one shot I wrote for the Southpark Devil curse fanfiction contest. The prompt given was 'Jack in the Box' with Kyle as my chosen focus charcter.Summary: After a fight on the phone with his boyfriend David Kyle goes home to discover his empty house isn't so empty after all.~Influenced by devilCurse_sp and the comics creator Cofflees on Instagram and the song 'The house with no doorbell' by Mccafferty.~
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/David Rodriguez, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The House with No Doorbell

To say Kyle's day had gone to shit was an understatement, in less than 24 hours he singlehandly managed to destroy not only his own life but the lives of at least 4 other people he cared for if not more. He could try and pretend it wasn't all his fault, that Cupid manipulated him or some other worldly power seemed hell bent on leading him down the wrong path, but at the end of the day it had been placed in Kyle's hands to try and make the right calls. Now that is was all said and done it felt as if every decision he made was the wrong one. How could he even try to stop the tears from falling as he angrily hung up on his boyfriend?

Kyle had ran home when he received the call, as if running from the truth of his situation, but now that he managed to betray the last person he had yet to hurt today it suddenly felt so lonely. He stood on his porch, staring at the spot beside the door where a doorbell could have been but his father had been too unmotivated to install, debating if he even deserved the company of his mother he had worried sick all day. He was stalling, but he was just a scared little boy who wanted his mother.

He finally gave in to the desperate need of companionship he felt, not that he earned it, and entered his own home, "mom? Mom I'm home!"

If silence could answer it did, his mother never called back a response.

Fear began to crawl up his spine with each goosebump that invaded his body, his mother was suppose to be home right now preparing dinner like she had said earlier, "M-mom?"

He hesitantly locked the door trying not the let the panic take over, everytime he had panicked today someone was hurt and he couldn't afford to hurt his mother next. He didn't bother calling out again as he made his way through the living room and towards the kitchen, as if fearful he would alert something bad of his presence.

The kitchen had been empty too, not a thing left out of place besides a single note that sat on the table. Kyle prepared for the worst, reading it out loud a few times to make sure the words were correct, "went to check on the Marsh's be home soon. Love, Mom."

He let go of his breath that was trapped in his lungs and in need of release, she was ok. His mother was ok, he had managed to successfully not fuck this one thing up today, if something were to happen to her... he didn't even want to think about that.

"Kinda quiet in here isn't it?"

Kyle jumped about a foot in the air at the sound of the unfamiliar voice invading him home, he searched yet the source was nowhere to be seen. He booked it to the living room, he was sure he shut and locked the door behind him, "hello? Who's there?"

"Didn't mean to scare ya," a giggle answered him, now it sounded like it was coming from the stairs yet no one was there. Kyle quickly made his way up in hopes of locating only god knows what at this point, "Kyle Brofloski right?"

"Where are you?" Hadn't he suffered enough today? Or was this some kind of sick punishment fate was giving him for his crimes? "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things," it sounded like a child, not much younger than Kyle himself but younger none the less, coming from the upstairs hallway now yet no where in sight, "would you like to know a lot of things too?"

"What do you mean?"

The voice didn't provide the response this time, but the attic did as the door from above suddenly opened and the ladder descended to stop before his feet. That was suppose to be locked too...

With shaky hands he grabbed the side of the ladder, was he really about to do this? At least all the other mistakes he made today was when he was surrounded by people that made him feel confident even when he shouldn't be, this time he would be facing this completely alone.

Alone, like he left stan alone to die.

With a second wind he pulled himself up with no more hesitation, this time he'd take on the devil himself alone if he had to, this time his decision would only ruin his life and nobody else's.

The attic hadn't changed much since he was a child, except for the one time he moved stuff around to properly play superheroes, only boxes and long forgotten memories lived up here now. Everything held a decent layer of dust, save for the chain he pulled to turn on the light and the box that now sat at his feet.

"What the hell is this?" He carefully picked up the foreign object to examine it almost forgetting for a moment he wasn't alone in this empty house.

It looked like an old jack in the box he had seen children play with on TV, the kind with a crank and some suprise waiting if he turned it. The box itself didn't seem like the traditional blue he had seen on TV though but a deep red that kind of reminded him of blood. Something so simple yet so out of place, what was it doing here?

"Do you like it?"

Kyle nearly destroyed it when he found himself jumping again in suprise, yet the old toy stood resilient in his trembling hands. He looked around for the voice, this time strong and extremely close, behind him the owner stood blocking his only exit.

A child, seemingly at least though the elf-ish ears gave a hint to something beyond that, stood in his path now. He took a power stance with a wide position and hands on his hips as if to show dominance while his black cloak attempted to help his intimidation by blowing in a wind that shouldn't exist inside. It would have, admittedly, scared Kyle more if the child hadn't been wearing some basic blue shirt he probably could have gotten at a gap and a shit eating grin only a child could properly obtain.

"Is this yours?" Kyle felt like it was such a lame response but what else was he suppose to say? Things weren't adding up quite yet.

"Kind of," the child became bashful for only a moment then started back up with his pocket full of confidence, "my boss gave it to me, it's my favorite toy!"

"A Jack in the box?"

"That's what you humans call it, my friends and I call it judgement Jack," he corrected, almost offended at their different terminalogies.

"Judgement Jack?"

"It's something we give sinners in hell to play with," the child explained as if it didn't raise more questions than answers, "it's a fun way to bring suffering to those who only need redemption and rehabilitation. Once a human soul is taught its lesson we send them back up for another shot at life."

"You're telling me you're a demon or something that uses toys in hell to punish sinners? If they repent you'll stop punishing them?"

"More or less," the boy beamed at how fast Kyle caught on, "I was told you were smart but you caught on faster than I thought!"

Kyle examined the toy in his hands, no longer ignorant to its power, this Judgement Jack in the box was nothing he had ever seen on TV. He held such extreme power in his hands, too much power he didn't even want to think about. He wanted to wash his hands of it and place it back where he had found it, but he wasn't stupid as to why the toy had appeared in the first place.

"Are you here to punish me?"

"Depends," the kid shrugged, "punishment is in the eye of the beholder after all, you may say punishment but I consider it guidance."

"Guidance?"

"Open it and you'll see what I mean."

Open it, such a simple command yet the energy in the room warned him it may not he as simple as it sounded. He made wrong call after wrong call today, would this be another one? He held the bottom of the box firmly in one hand while taking the black handle in the other.

If this was his punishment for today he should just accept it, guidance or not he had done so many deplorable things that maybe he deserved what ever would happen next. What made him better than any of those other sinners who have had to play with it anyways?

The music was the same as the motifs on TV, some child's tune he couldn't quite name in the heat of the moment but knew very well growing up. The closer it got to the end of the melody the faster his heart began to race unsure of what would happen next. Five notes from the end and POP the box opened. The little puppet, dressed in red with horns on his head and skin nearly as black as Cartman's was becoming, popped out from the top, only to sock him straight in the face.

"Fuck!" The box flew out of his hands as he fell back from the force of the hit, he shut his eyes tight and braced for impact from the floor but it never came.

He opened his eyes in confusion only to discover himself laying on a flat black surface as smooth and cold as ice, he wasn't in his attic anymore. With a quick look around everything was black, as if instead of a room he laid in some void with no rhyme or reason to it.

"Hello?"

Silence one again presented itself as he got up off the floor, or what ever it was, so he was standing. He reached out into nothing and nothing is what he felt, the only thing solid was the ground below his feet but that gave no hint to where it started and stopped.

"Hello?" He tried again, as if some foolish greeting was enough to gain someone's attention, "can anyone hear me?"

"We can hear you Kyle," a thunderous boom with no physical form, "we can all hear you!"

He didn't bother responding, he may have been found but didn't like the sound of who ever it was. He took a cautious step forward, the ground was still below him.

"Now you don't want to talk?" The thunder laughed at him, "you've spent all this time playing God's mouth peice and now you don't want to talk?"

"He always has a way of letting you down when you need him most doesn't he?" Kyle knew that voice, it brought tears to his eyes at just the sound, he thought he'd never hear it again.

"Stan?!" He quickly took another step putting his hands out in front of him in hopes of coming in contact with something, "Stan, where are you?!"

"There he goes, chasing after Stan again like some lost puppy. If you love Stan so much why don't you just marry him?"

He knew only one person that childish to pick now of all moments to taunt him, "Cartman?! Where are you guys?"

"Except for the one time I needed him there."

Kyle stopped, he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore, stan was right, he did let him down. Stan had begged him to go, even more frightened then Kyle felt now, and instead he abandoned his best friend to die. Die Stan did, alone and scared without his best friend. And at what cost? Would Stan and Eric be fine if he wasn't so rash in decision making?

He had ran out after his kiss with Eric, who was probably cursing his name as Kyle faced this void, would he still try to live or start dragging his feet now? Kyle kept constantly breaking his heart, would Eric forgive him this time? Or will Kyle's negligence kill Eric too?

"He left you in my care," Kenny's voice chimed in now, "and refused to listen no matter how many times I told him he should be the one there. But we followed his lead and I had to be the one to tell your parents, not him. I watched them mourn as you died on the operating table, not your super best friend Kyle."

Kenny had been right from the very beginning yet they all chose to follow Kyle's lead as if he had been appointed by some higher power or something to make the tough calls. He should have trusted Kenny, it seemed he knew best all along. Now Kenny had to be the messenger that was sure to be killed for his news, Kenny had to be the one to explain Stan's death to everyone because Kyle hadn't been there.

"Some super best friend huh?" Stan spoke again, "I stuck by his side no matter what stupid thing he did and how do I get rewarded for my loyalty? A fresh bed 6 feet under."

"I'm so sorry Stan," Kyle's chest ached as he grabbed his shirt in an iron grip in an attempt to help sooth the pain, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Yet it still happened."

"I'll make it up to you I promise," he tightened his grip, he felt the nothing start to sufficate him, "I'll bring you back somehow."

"By using me to get what you want," Eric chimed in, "by using my love for you against me so I'll help you bring Stan back. But what will you do when Stan is back and you've turned me into a monster? Abandon me, since I mean nothing to you?"

"That's not true," Kyle took a few cautious steps forward, he had to find them, "you're my friend too, I'm here for you and I won't let you go through this alone anymore."

"Then why did you run Kyle? Why did you leave me?"

Kyle had already broken his promise hadn't he? He promised he wouldn't leave so Eric didn't have to go through this alone, yet he ran because he was scared to face the truth he now faced.

"You're the reason he was alone in the first place," Kenny reminded him, "you scared him away when you mocked his feelings. You're why he isolated himself from us, why I had to lose my super best friend just so I didn't have to be alone too. You tore our group apart, because you're a heartless asshole Kyle."

Once again Kenny was right, it was true, Kyle had been the one to ruin there group just because he was a huge insensitive asshole. He had scared Cartman away and put too much pressure on Kenny to follow his own lead instead of what Kenny may have wanted. Then he pulled Stan in as his super best friend only to leave him hanging to dry in his moment of need. Kyle felt like such an awful friend.

He picked up his pace as he stumbled through the dark, he may have let them down again but he had to make sure they were safe. Had they been given the box too? Were they in danger again because of his bad choices?

"You think he's an awful friend, try being his boyfriend," his heart stopped along with his footsteps, "He wants to act like I'm stupid enough to not realize he's cheating on me with Eric! Did you know he's never told me he didn't love Eric? I don't want to give up on him but he's starting to seem like a hopeless cause!"

Oh poor David, Kyle was using him wasn't he? To get back at Cartman or replace him instead? He was playing with both of their hearts and it wasn't fair to him, Kyle just wasn't made for commitment.

This all seemed hopeless, no matter how far he traveled the darkness didn't seem to be taking him anywhere. Maybe this was his punishment, being forced to listen to how he's hurt everybody without a chance of escaping. He may have been able to run from it before, but now he was trapped in the void with no choice but to face his vices. 

"He is such a lost cause isn't he?"

"Mom?" Kyle choked up, this was already too much as is but now that she had been dragged into this he couldn't imagine how this could get any worse. His mother had been his idol and a pillar of security no matter what life seemed to throw at him, the last stable thing he had in life was starting to crumble too.

"I tried to raise such a good boy but he just doesn't know how to be good," he heard his mother sigh, "have a failed him as a parent?"

"No of course not mom," he just wanted this to end, "I-I'm just a terrible friend, boyfriend, and son."

They were all quick to agree throwing in their thoughts, his fears of what they thought about him, about how awful he was for ruining all of their lives. How their lives would be better without him in it...

They all threw judgement and insult at him from all sides and it quickly became overwhelming. He felt so dizzy, as if the lack of wall was about to crush him at any second. He tried to reach out for something, anything to ground him, but there was nothing to hold so he had to sink onto the floor. Sitting down helped him feel more grounded but his core was still pretty shaken.

The words and emotions began to consume him as he hugged his knees for comfort, no matter what he seemed to do he only made things worse for everyone. This punishment is what he deserved for everything he had done, maybe he wasn't worthy of redemption. He felt like a failure, one that everyone would be better without...

How was this suppose to guide him? What the Hell was he suppose to learn from this? Kyle curled in on himself as he desperately tried covering his ears to block out the voices of his loved ones that were now turned against him.

"How can you expect us to forgive you if you won't even forgive yourself?"

Forgive himself? But Kyle had failed them all, they all were counting on him and he let them all down again and again. How were they supposed to forgive him if he didn't even forgive himself? Isn't that what they just told him?

"It isn't real you know." A different voice, one without a name but not without a face.

Kyle removed his hands and looked up, standing in the void with him now was the demon boy from before looking less confident and more solemn.

"What do you mean?"

"This box is called Judgement Jack," the demon reminded, "and you are your harshest judge. Everything you're hearing is your own judgement on yourself and how you feel others are judging you."

"My own judgements?" The voices were gone and Kyle felt like he could breathe again, no longer suffocated by their calls.

"Of course," the child gave him a smile, light and wise, "do you really think that this is what everyone thinks about you?"

"Why wouldn't they? I've done so many awful things recently I wouldn't blame them." Kyle admitted.

"If they really thought that would they still be here for you now? If they really thought you were worthless to them wouldn't they have abandoned you while ago?"

"I guess, but isn't the point of my punishment to show me this suffering I'm going to face?"

"No, punishment is in the eye of the beholder," he reminded, "it may be unpleasant, but it's suppose to guide you in the end on to the path of redemption."

"You still think I'm redeemable after all I've done?"

"I wouldn't have tried to guide you down the right path if I didn't think you were, but even if I give you the tools it's still up to you to use them." The demon explained.

"So how do I use them?" Kyle was desperate, "to better myself?"

"The only way to reach redemption is to forgive yourself and let yourself move on from your mistakes. Don't dwell in them, learn from them."

"Learn from them?"

"Of course," he offered Kyle a hand, "redemption isn't for those who have a clean slate, it's for those who want to better themselves. Are you ready to learn from your mistakes and better yourself Kyle?"

He was reluctant at first, fearful of taking the first step towards fixing his mistakes. Could he even repair the damage he's done with how costly it was? Maybe not, but it was at least worth a try.

"I am," he accepted the extended hand and the room became a blinding white.

The light was so severe that as soon as the hand let go of his he quickly covered his eyes. It only eased the searing pain but couldn't stop the light from surrounding him until the force of it alone sent him smacking against the floor so he was laying against it once more.

Then the darkness returned, not as scary this time, yet his eyes refused to open. This floor had an unusual but soft texture and subtly moved in slightly predictable patterns. With this floor came a voice, hard to hear at first but with growing intensity it started to become clear.

"Kyle," a voice called to him, "Kyle wake up!"

The panic lasted only a second after he woke up, he had easily been soothed by the soft voice that held his head in his lap for comfort. Who was caring for him so calmly during his fitful sleep? A look up revealed the boy- Ike, Ike his adopted brother of at least 7 years now.

Why did the name of his brother seem so unnatural in his mind all of a sudden? As if he doubted that it was true, but it always had been hadn't it? The sleep must have left him in a confused state this soon after waking up, because Ike was his precious baby brother Kyle always took care of and adored.

"Oh Ike I had the craziest dream," Kyle groaned trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes in fear it may start over again if his brain was too foggy, "you were some kind of demon and offered me a demonic jack in the box to play with. When I did I- well I just remembered all the shitty things that have happened today."

"Yeah that's crazy," Ike gently played with Kyle's hair, "should I be insulted you dreamt of me as a demon?"

"Of course not, you act like one all the time," for the first time today Kyle felt like he could breathe again as he poked fun at the De- his baby brother, "it's no wonder you were one in my dream as some hell spawn!"

"Well mom should be home soon so go back to sleep and try to dream up a better image of me you awful brother," his tone went from playful to concerned, "you look exhausted."

"I feel like shit," Kyle admitted, "but don't worry about me too much ok?"

"I won't, just know I'm here to talk about Stan and everything if you need it," Ike reminded him for what Kyle felt was the first and millionth time.

He let his eyes fall close, too tired to try and fight back against the strange feeling he got, something was wrong but that was a problem for after he got a bit more rest so he could properly function. Maybe he could confide in Ike when he woke up again, he was smart, maybe he could give Kyle some peace of mind amongst all this chaos.

It didn't take very long to sooth Kyle back into a deep sleep, this time with good dreams to make sure he wouldn't be up again for awhile. Ike examined his new older brother, this was gonna be easier than he thought.

"See?" He mumbled more to himself as a way to be reminded of his mission than anything else, "Guidance."


End file.
